Not Gonna Happen Ever
by fuer grissa ost drauka
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to 'You Were Right'. CLOIS! Please R&R.


**Title:** _Not Gonna Happen... Ever_

**Author:** _Fuer Grissa Ost Drauka_

**Rating:** _T_

**Pairing:** _Clois_

**Spoilers:** _None_

**Summary:** _sequel to 'You Were Right'; takes place at about the same time_

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own any of it_

* * *

Music filled the car as Lois scanned through the stations on the radio. 

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

Finally satisfied with the song that was playing, Lois sat back as Chloe drove down the highway.

"Lois," Chloe began hesitantly, "there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Chloe, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know; and I need you to be completely honest with yourself about this."

"Sure, Chlo'."

Chloe glanced at her cousin. "How do you feel? About Clark?"

"Huh?" was all that Lois was able to get out.

"Do you like Clark?" Chloe rephrased.

"Chlo', you know that the farm boy and I can't stand each other."

"Uh huh," Chloe said, not believing her.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

Lois quickly changed the station, not noticing that Chloe was watching her with an amused grin.

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems_

_She's the one I'm after_

Lois changed the station again.

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know_

_Just where I would be_

_Falling, head over heels I'm falling,_

_In love with you, I'm falling_

_And I can't get up,_

_Don't want to get up_

_Because of love_

_Who is gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby baby_

_We belong together_

Lois glared at the radio as she hit the 'Power' button and stared out the window.

"Yeah. You don't like him. I can tell," Chloe said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"My not liking those songs has nothing to do with my not liking Clark," Lois countered.

"You're right. It has to do with you liking Clark and not wanting to admit it."

"I can barely stand to be in the same room as him for any amount of time."

"Then why are you two always around each other?" Chloe said pointedly. "You _say_ that you don't like him, but all the evidence disproves that."

"What evidence," Lois scoffed.

"Where to begin," Chloe muttered sarcastically. "Okay, the first time you met. You had to tell yourself to look at his face."

"That only says that he's _slightly_ attractive." At that Chloe snorted, earning a glare from her older cousin.

"What about the time you 'accidentally purposely' walked in on him when he was in the shower?"

Lois shrugged. "You have to admit that it is fun to get the 'innocent' farm boy into trouble."

"Okay, but there's no denying the looks you two were giving each other right after you dunked him."

"What? There were no looks!" Chloe ignored Lois' indignant outburst and continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Then there was the time you were flirting with him - well, more blatantly than usual."

"When was this!"

"At my party."

"I was possessed!"

"So what! They didn't go after anyone we didn't like," she pointed out to the fuming Lois.

"Not fair. You can't use something that I don't remember against me."

Chloe abruptly swerved to the side of the road and brought the car to an abrupt halt.

"Chloe! What the heck!" Lois screamed as she braced against the dashboard.

"This car isn't going _anywhere_ until you stop making excuses and admit that **you like Clark**."

"Then I guess we're gonna be here for a _very _long time."

"So, you're saying that you like him, but you just don't want to admit it."

"No."

"You didn't deny the fact that you like him."

"Fine! I like him, alright! Now can we go?"

"Sure," Chloe said with a grin before starting the car up and getting back on the road.

A few minutes later, Chloe glanced over at her cousin and smirked. "Now you just have to tell him."

"Not gonna happen… ever," Lois said confidently.

"We'll see," Chloe said quietly as she pulled up outside the Talon.

**The End.**

* * *

Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long. There might be a sequel to this eventually - I've got this one scene at the beginning in the back of my mind. So **please review** and let me know what you think of this and anything you'd like to see in the next one.

The songs are in this order: _I Hate Everything About You_ by** Three Days Grace**, _Just the Girl_ by **The Click Five**, _You Found Me_ by **Kelly Clarkson**, _Fallin'_ by **Mya**, and_We Belong Together_ by **Mariah Carey**


End file.
